darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
F.O.W.L. Disposition
F.O.W.L. Disposition is a story arc that is published in Darkwing Duck (Boom Series) #9-12. In this story arc Steelbeak tricks Darkwing into thinking that he has reformed but it is a trap. Launchpad, Morgana,. Gosalyn and Honker manage to save him but Morgana disappears near the end of the story. Summary Cast Gallery Notes References * The walrus robot is inspired by and a reference to the 1967 song "I Am the Walrus", which contains the lyrics "I am the eggman, they are the eggmen. I am the walrus, goo goo g'joob.". Steelbeak's and Darkwing's dialogue when the robot bursts through the door practically are the lyrics, just adjusted to fit and Darkwing's "coo-coo-cachoo" is a common adaption of the lyrics. * Upon becoming unfrozen and crawling out of the walrus robot, Steelbeak utters the line "Ma? That you? I will watch my language... Buster told me to." This refers to the Tiny Toon Adventures 1990 episode "Test Stressed", segment "To Bleep or Not to Bleep", in which Buster helps Fowlmouth stop swearing. Steelbeak and Fowlmouth are both rooster characters voiced by Rob Paulsen with the same accent. * The room full of staircases and doors that lead all over the place is an adaption of 1953 lithograh Relativity. * Cover #9A sports a silhouette that is a reference to the logo of Mad Men, a 2007 television series. The woman is a Mad Men homage too, being an adaption of the character Joan Holloway. She wears a Mickey Mouse pin. * Cover #11B is an adaption of the cover of Batgirl Adventures #1 from 1998.Bad Ass & Darkwing Duck at CBSI * Cover #12B is an adaption of the cover of ''Uncanny X-Men'' #141 from 1981. Continuity * The walrus robot is a callback to the bear robot of "Bearskin Thug", which Darkwing also tried to fight up close and ended up stomped into an accordion-shape by. In-fiction, it's meant to be a predecessor model. * As seen in "Fungus Amongus", Macawber Manor has a Relativity-room of its own. * In the Boom! Studios comics, Morgana is retrieved in "Dangerous Currency, Part 4". In the Joe Books comics, right now she's still gone. Milestones * This comic marks the first appearance of Duck Draper (Part 1), Femme Appeal (Part 2), Duckthulhu (Part 1), St. Canard Library (Part 1), and the F.O.W.L. flying car (Part 1). * This comic marks the introduction of Moby Duck (Part 3) and Feathers Galore (Part 1) to the Darkwing Duck setting. * Darkwing meets F.O.W.L. High Command in person for the very first time. Errors * It is not necessarily an error, but when Steelbeak compares his car to the Thunderquack, Darkwing answers that SHUSH indeed never donated for style. The Thunderquack, although having received internal improvements from SHUSH, is the creation of Launchpad. * In both versions, Darkwing claims the Thunderquack isn't supposed to look like his head. This doesn't match with his immediate observation in "Darkly Dawns the Duck" and "Darkly Dawns the Duck, Part 2" that Launchpad modeled it after him. Changes * While the story is not much affected, the dialogue throughout the arc is the most heavily altered of all arcs to create more flow and interaction. Other * "F.O.W.L. Disposition" was compiled into a trade paperback that was released in September 2011, four months after the fourth issue. In February of 2015, it was rewritten, partly redrawn, and republished by Joe Books as part of The Definitively Dangerous Edition. * The Darkwing-Steelbeak team-up was inspired by artwork by Sabrina Alberghetti.Aaron Sparrow on the Darkwing-Steelbeak team-up at Twitter * The original idea for Femme Appeal was that she, as per Aaron Sparrow's words, "was just with F.O.W.L. because of some drawn-out subplot involving her missing daughter. James told Chris Burns he thought that added another unimportant subplot and another character that would have to be introduced. James originally wanted to have the final issue have a Darkwing-led SHUSH vs. F.O.W.L. showdown (because the third issue was pretty much just filler, with characters running from robots) but Ian refused. James asked me what I thought, and we decided Femme Appeal should be a double agent, and the fans should at least get a glimpse of SHUSH in the series. Chris Burns agreed, and voila."Aaron Sparrow on Femme Appeal on The Old Haunt It appears the plot of the missing daughter was supposed to roll into a romantic relationship between Appeal and Darkwing, hence why prior in "F.O.W.L. Disposition" Morgana is questioning the value of her relationship with Darkwing.Mistress-Negs comments on Tumblr * Aaron Sparrow has commented on "F.O.W.L. Disposition" that "Way back when I originally pitched the idea for this story with Tad, it was much more F.O.W.L. centric. It involved the history of F.O.W.L. and the idea that the organization actually had started out in the 1700's as a secret society based in the occult, and over time had evolved into the modern criminal/spy organization that we know today. The original idea was that as F.O.W.L. had started to crumble from within, there was a secret cabal of agents that still represented the occult wing of F.O.W.L., and wanted to rise to power again by summoning Duckthulhu. So you would have seen two warring factions within F.O.W.L. with DWD and SB caught in the middle. I had even pitched Tad a villain that would be the secret head of the organization, the shadowy figure behind High Command, which he liked and even gave me ideas for a funny sequence that could be used when the villain faced off with Darkwing."Aaron Sparrow on the original pitch of F.O.W.L. Disposition on The Old Haunt References External links * F.O.W.L. Disposition at I.N.D.U.C.K.S. Category:Boom! Studios